


Your Crazy Matches Mine

by Serendipity8832



Series: Surprise, Bitch, Six is Alive [2]
Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Six lives, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I’m sorry tag wranglers, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Movie, look at me using actual tags, she's only there for a moment tho, so of course I had to fuck it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity8832/pseuds/Serendipity8832
Summary: “God, we must be absolutely insane, to do what we do.”Billy chuckled.  “Oh, we’re certifiable for sure.  Must be why we get along so well.”“Well, ifthat’swhat the magic ingredient is, I’m glad we have it.”You can read this independently of the first fic in this series and still understand it, but this is intended to be a sequel to that fic.
Relationships: Four | Billy/Six (6 Underground)
Series: Surprise, Bitch, Six is Alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198058
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Your Crazy Matches Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's left comments, kudos, or even just read my fics. Y'all don't even know how much this means to me. Turns out I'm an attention whore and you're feeding me in the best way possible.
> 
> I’ve touched on this in a couple of the other fics I’ve written, but I really wanted to explore the idea of Six and Four clicking because they’re both fucking nuts. I mean, Four climbs up 90 story buildings and “there’s nothing else Six would rather be doing with his life” than driving in high speed car chases. They’re batshit crazy and I think that’s part of what would make them so great together. Then the gremlin that ate all of my braincells went “Six would have severe emotional trauma from almost dying!” and that’s when this became a hurt/comfort fic.
> 
> Also, I’ve officially joined the ranks of fic writers who use song lyrics as titles! (I’m not counting the songfic I wrote, cause it would have been a crime to not use lyrics for that.) The title of this fic is from “i like the way” by lovelytheband.

“What’s it like?”

“Hmm?” Billy glanced over at Antonio, who felt his eyes widen. He hadn’t meant to let the question slip out, honestly hadn’t even been aware that he’d said it aloud until Billy had responded. He pressed his lips together in a tight line, trying to prevent more words from leaving his mouth without his permission until he registered the expectant look Billy was giving him and sighed internally.

“What’s it like,” he repeated, “being up there?”

Billy had been exercising his arm for a few weeks, but he hadn’t gotten the go-ahead to really use it until that morning. Antonio could still remember Amelia’s concern about it.

“I suppose, technically, there’s no reason you can’t start climbing again,” she had said, “but don’t do anything too strenuous.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Billy had replied, nodding seriously. The wicked grin that he’d flashed at Antonio immediately after had not been reassuring.

“Dios mío.” Apparently, Amelia had seen it too.

But, as eager as he’d been to get back to running around on top of grounded planes and whatnot, Billy had taken her advice to heart. He’d gone slow, mostly relying on his legs and trying to use his left arm more than his right. Apparently, the threat of permanently fucking it up was enough to curb his more adventurous tendencies. Antonio loved those tendencies, don’t get him wrong, but he had to agree that in this case, it was better this way.

Even with those limitations, Billy seemed different now that he could climb again. Or rather, he’d seemed different when he couldn’t and now he was back to his regular self, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

At this moment, they were sitting atop one of the trailers, Antonio’s left shoulder pressed against Billy’s right and their legs dangling over the edge of the roof. Although it was plenty high for Antonio (not that he was acrophobic or anything), he knew it was practically like being on the ground for the other man. He’d actually come down from one of the planes onto the trailer, rather than scaling the ladder Antonio had been fortunate enough to find in one of the unused buildings.

Billy was quiet for a while, but Antonio knew he was considering the question; hell, he could practically hear the gears turning in Billy’s head as he thought through his answer.

“It’s hard to explain,” he said at length. “It’s like… like flying, almost, when I’m up high enough and there’s nothing but air around me, and something about that feels so amazing, you know? It’s a rush, goes straight to my head, and I’m not limited by regular things like roads and walls and whatever, I can just go wherever there’s a structure to hold onto. I can move in three dimensions. Most people don’t ever really do that. They might think they do, but they don’t.”

Billy took Antonio’s hand, flipping it so his palm was facing up and his knuckles were resting against Billy’s thigh. “They only move in two,” he said, dragging his finger across Antonio’s skin, drawing a cross. “Forward-back, left-right, that’s how most people live. But I,” here he bent Antonio’s fingers so they were sticking straight up in the air and traced his own up and down the middle one, “I can move up and down. And there’s a lot of freedom in that, in being able to do that. It was so weird, having to stay on the ground all the time. I almost felt… flat. But it gets lonely too, being the only one up there. And I am, you know, I’m always the only one up there. If I’m not, that usually means there’s a problem.”

Billy paused as Antonio threaded their fingers together and squeezed. He squeezed back, smiling softly. There was something to unpack there, Antonio could tell, but if Billy didn’t want to talk about it, he wasn’t going to push him. Just past noon, with the sun shining down on their faces, his eyes looked like they could have been cut from seaglass. Antonio thought he’d never seen anything quite so beautiful.

“I’m sorry I can’t be up there with you,” he said, stroking Billy’s thumb with his own.

“It’s alright,” he replied. “I know it’s not really your thing. ‘Sides, it’s better when I’ve got the earpiece, hearing you all. Although I’m not gonna lie, sometimes it fucks up my concentration.”

A burst of laughter escaped from Antonio’s lips. “Yeah, well, you can’t blame me for One’s inability to shut the fuck up sometimes.”

“No, I can’t, but I can and will blame him.”

“That’s fair.” They fell into a comfortable silence, hands still intertwined, a faint breeze lifting strands of hair off of Antonio’s forehead. He was reluctant to disturb the peace, but another question had begun clawing at his throat, forcing itself to the tip of his tongue. “Are you ever scared?”

It was Billy’s turn to chuckle, although his was significantly drier than Antonio’s had been. “Seems like everyone’s always asking me that.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be. I get it, you know, it’s the kind of thing that should be scary, and I think on some level I know that I should be terrified by some of the things I’ve had to do. My lizard brain or whatever probably freaks the fuck out every time, but it’s like there’s another part of my brain that knows that I can’t afford to be afraid, because fear makes people make mistakes, and there’s no room for mistakes when you’re a hundred meters in the air. So that part takes control, and anything, really, that I could be feeling just gets pushed out.” A corner of his mouth twitched up, and he glanced over at Antonio. “Sorry, that probably doesn’t make much sense.”

“It does, actually.” Billy looked surprised, and Antonio couldn’t blame him. He doubted that there were many people in the world who could actually understand that. Fortunately, he happened to be one of them. “The same thing happens to me when I’m driving. I can keep track of everything happening around me, that’s kind of important, but when I get in the zone, none of it really gets to me beyond dictating what I’m going to do next. With the notable exception of when One dropped that eyeball on my foot, of course,” he added, failing at suppressing a shudder of revulsion.

Billy nodded. “That seems pretty hard to just put out of your mind.”

“Yeah, and you didn’t even have to _see_ it!”

“No, as I recall I was a little busy taking out the cars on your tail.”

Antonio pushed Billy’s shoulder playfully, receiving a gentle shove in return. “I seem to recall a bit more cooperation on that front.”

“You’re right.” Antonio smiled, basking in the acknowledgement of his skills, until Billy added, “Camille was an absolute badass.”

“Hey! I mean, she _was_ , but—”

Billy kissed him, effectively cutting him off. “Don’t worry,” he said when he pulled back, “I know who on this team has the real skill.”

Antonio huffed in fake annoyance. “Good. You’d better.” He leaned his head on Billy’s shoulder, resisting the urge to fidget with his hand for all of five seconds. It had sure _felt_ like he’d been the skilled one in Florence, up until his life had nearly been cut tragically short. He could still remember slamming on the brakes, the panic that had set in as the car continued skidding toward that forklift. He’d said he usually wasn’t affected by what happened around him while he was driving, but that… that had terrified him.

Billy shifted under his cheek, probably sensing how the atmosphere had changed. It was evidence of how they’d barely left each other’s side in the weeks since Antonio had finally rejoined the ghosts; they’d each become much more attuned to the other’s emotions. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Antonio answered automatically before reconsidering. “Well, I guess,” he sighed heavily, lifting his head off of Billy’s shoulder so he could fix his stare on their hands, “it’s just… different now. I still love driving, I still feel at home behind the wheel of a car. Like you said, it’s a rush. I can’t get enough of it. But that’s not… _all_ it is anymore.” He took a deep breath, trying to clear the way for the words to come out. “It’s—I can’t just _forget_ what happened.”

He heard Billy inhale sharply next to him, felt his fingers tighten on Antonio’s. They hadn’t really spoken about Florence beyond Billy’s “I thought I lost you” when One had brought him back from the hospital (which had been _so_ sweet), through no fault of Billy’s. He’d made it perfectly clear, implicitly at least, that he’d listen to anything Antonio had to say. It was just that he hadn’t wanted to say anything. Those were memories that he preferred to leave buried, just thinking about them brought a phantom pain to his shoulder, but… “Every time I sit in the driver’s seat, I see it again. And it’s always there, in the back of my head, this knowledge that I almost died once, that any time I drive could be my last, and that’s not something I can outrun, or outdrive. But I can’t give it up, either. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I couldn’t drive anymore. It’s what I’m meant to be doing.”

“…Oh my God, come here.” Antonio didn’t realize he was shaking until he was being held against Billy’s solid, still body, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. He turned his face into the side of the other man’s neck, soaking in the warmth from his chest. Slowly, Antonio’s arms wound around Billy’s waist as his cheek came to rest on Antonio’s head. They stayed like that for a long time, long enough for Antonio’s breathing to steady and the sun to dip slightly closer to the horizon. Eventually Billy turned his head so he could press his lips to Antonio’s hair.

“It’s different for me too, you know,” he mumbled.

“Really?” Antonio asked, tilting his head back and receiving a clear view of Billy’s jaw.

“Yeah. This mission, well, it wasn’t like anything I’d done before. A lot happened that I wish hadn’t.” Antonio could hear more than see his rueful grin. “I don’t think I’ll be forgetting any of it anytime soon. There might be echoes of it for the rest of my life; there certainly were today. But I’m not going to stop either. I belong in the air, just like you belong behind the wheel. We’ll get through it together.”

“Together?” Antonio let his gaze drift down to the horizon, dusty California desert mixing with the almost painfully blue sky in a golden haze.

“Long as you’re alright with that.”

He wasn’t sure Billy could see his grin, but he sure as hell could feel it nearly splitting his face in half. “There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side.”

The breath from Billy’s amused exhale stirred Antonio’s hair. “Well, I’d hope not.” He hooked his foot behind Antonio’s ankle, tugging at it gently so their legs overlapped. When Antonio tightened his hold around Billy’s waist, the other man responded in kind. He gave the moment a chance to sink in before breaking the silence. 

“God, we must be absolutely insane, to do what we do.”

Billy chuckled, the sound resonating through his whole body and into Antonio’s. “Oh, we’re certifiable for sure. Must be why we get along so well.”

“Well, if _that’s_ what the magic ingredient is, I’m glad we have it.”

“You’re ridiculous, Toni.”

Antonio lifted his head up to actually look at Billy. “Toni?”

“Oh, um.” He glanced away, seemingly bashful. “Is it okay if I call you that?”

The smile that crept onto Antonio’s face wasn’t entirely voluntary, but he made no attempt to contain it. “Yeah, I like it. It’s cute.”

Billy grinned back, brighter than the sun. “Good.” When he leaned forward, Antonio met him halfway.

Driving might have been a rush, Antonio thought, but it had nothing on kissing Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> My gremlin: What if—no listen, what if Six called Four Spiderman because of how he climbs buildings, and Four called Six _Antman_ because his name is Antonio? They’d be exoskeleton bros! Come on, you can’t deny it!
> 
> I got the nickname Toni from the same fic authors who gifted the world with Antonio in the first place. Y’all are real ones, thank you so much!


End file.
